Week Of Love
by Katara43
Summary: I decided to post my Kataang Week story on here. We did it on deviantART, and I didn't want to leave you guys out. This will be a story; one shots just don't cut it for me. Aang & Katara's love blossoms. They take a vacation in the South Pole, get criticized by the Council, and they start to live their Happily Ever After. Follow as they grew closer together.
1. Stewed Sea Prunes

Stewed Sea Prunes

It has been eleven months, one month before Aang's 14th birthday, since the 100 Year War ended. He and his friends had been helping with the rebuilding. Sokka and Suki had decided to stay on Kyoshi Island. They travel the world sometimes if they were needed; but otherwise they stay where they, training new warriors in the ways of the fan and sword.

Toph had opened an Earthbending Academy. Her parents had finally accepted her for who she was, not what they wanted her to be. They gave the money to help Toph open her school, and the lessons have flourished.

Zuko and Mai had been in the Fire Nation, righting the wrongs that the country, or their previous rulers, had inflicted upon the world. The two teenagers were growing stronger, not only as a couple, but as the rulers of a powerful Nation.

As for Aang and Katara, they spent most of their time traveling around the world. That said world was still recovering from the war, and there have been urgent calls for the Avatar and his soul mate. But sometimes even the Avatar gets a break, and today was one of many. As a 'thank you', Aang's schedule has been cleared for the week, seven days of rest and relaxation. Despite his being the most powerful person in the world, Aang was still human, and so he still gets tired. At the moment, Aang and Katara were at Hakoda's home in the South Pole. The village was much more than that. It was more like a city, smaller than the North Pole but larger than it had been while Katara was growing up. The couple was seated at the table made of wood (kindly sent by Earth King Kuei. He gave some building supplies as a thank you for stopping the war.) Aang was eating a salad while Katara was eating stewed sea prunes. He never did understand how she could like that stuff. They looked like something an animal regurgitated in his opinion.

His face must have showed his disgust because Katara rolled her eyes and said, "Come on, Aang. They're not that bad. If you would just try them, you would probably like them."

Aang shook his head. "No thanks." His voice sounded a bit deeper and he was at least an inch taller than her. He really has grown into quite a good looking boy of almost fourteen. "The last we had them was when we saw Bato. I thought I was going be sick when I smelled the stuff. What's so good about them?"

"Well, for one thing, they're healthy. Second, they don't add so much water weight. And lastly, they have good flavoring."

Aang shook his head again. "Well, you stick with Water Tribe food. I'll stay with veggies." And he ate more of his salad.

Katara chuckled. "A monk through and through."

Aang grinned back. "You know it." And he got a little idea forming in his head and hid his smirk by pressing his lips together. Katara was starting to finish off the prunes and Aang knew her long enough to know that once they're gone, she'll drink the juice. So while her spoon went for the last prune, Aang gently flicked his hand in an almost casual way. The juice flew into Katara's face and she gasped, totally unsuspecting. Her mouth was open and the front of her parka was sodden.

It wasn't until Aang started laughing that she knew what had happened. She narrowed her blue eyes on him and started Bending the juice off herself. "That was so uncalled for! Just because you don't like them it doesn't mean you should be splashing other people with it!"

That only made him laugh harder. It took a while for him to calm down; when he did, Aang saw that Katara was holding a ball of juice. His eyes widened as she hurled the ball at him. Thanks to his reflexes from his various training sessions, he manage to take control of the ball and toss it to the ground. Katara stared in disbelief. She was so close! She almost nailed him right in the head.

She crossed her arms and muttered, "Stupid training."

Aang laughed lightly and stood up to go over to her on the other side of the long table. Placing his arm around her, he said, "Aww, come on. You know I was just playing around. All these meetings take a lot out of a guy. Those old men are too stiff." Katara chuckled, knowing this was true for she had been to those meetings and knew exactly what Aang was talking about. Aang continued. "And you know that life needs fun every once in a while. Besides, we're still kids in some ways. Sure we had to go through war, but at the same time, there is enough room to be just what we are: kids. Gyatso once told me: "Keep your child's heart aflame. Never let things get too serious. Find the time to let go." He meant to have fun, never let friendship or love go."

He blushed at that part. Katara looked a little red there too, but she was smiling a bit. Aang finished with, "The point is, you have to learn to just let go and be free. That's all there is to it."

Katara hugged him, and felt his arms wrap around her tightly. "When did you become so wise?" she murmured. "What happened to the little twelve year old boy I found in the iceberg?"

Aang chuckled a bit and replied, "Trust me, he's still there, probably jumping right now." Katara had to press her face to his chest to keep the laughs from bursting out. "As for the wise part, you'll have to thank my past lives for that one. I wouldn't be where I was now if it hadn't been for them." Then he turned serious and lifted her face so he could look into her eyes. "But if it wasn't for you, the war would still be happening, I would still be in that ice prison, and the world would have ended months ago. Thank you, Katara, for everything you've done. Your mom would be really proud of you."

Katara had started crying and she buried her face in his monk robes again. She felt him kiss the top of her head and pulled him closer. They stayed like for a while until the tears stopped flowing and her breathing became regular again. Only then did she raise her head and smile at her boyfriend; her hero. "Thank you Aang," she said. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

She tried to kiss him but Aang held her back and shook his head with a look of disgust on his face. She was confused for a moment before Aang said, "I'm not kissing that mouth until it's clean. You just ate sea prunes!" He stuck his tongue out and Katara laughed.

"And the child is back," she said grinning.

Aang grinned back. "Yes he is. Now get to it. And then we can go penguin sledding!" Katara shook her head, amused, but got up to do what she was told to. She didn't know how he did it; first he was fun, then serious, then fun again. It was a cycle. But she supposed that was what she loved about him: he could balance everything out. But she still wished she could get him to eat stewed sea prunes; but she knew he wouldn't. And she wouldn't change him even if she wanted to.


	2. White

White

It was the last day of Aang and Katara's vacation week. It had been a fun week. They had been so care free and have had so much fun, no one would have believed that these two teenagers were the war heroes. It was snowing in the South Pole, and Katara was standing by the window of hers and Aang's home, watching the little white flakes fall gently to the crystal white snow below. She was thinking about a certain Airbender that was forced to grow up faster than any thirteen year should have. He went from being a boy to a man in his short life. But he still maintained that child's heart, having fun when the opportunity shows. When things are serious, there's this whole other side to him; serious, but kind and caring and wise.

That said Airbender was packing things on Appa. Aang was thinking about a certain blue eyed Water Tribe beauty. As he packed their few belongings in the saddle, he thought about what they had been through: him waking up from his ice prison, opening his eyes for the first time in a hundred years to see her beautiful face looking at him; being chased by the Fire Nation; getting stuck fighting in the Crystal Catacombs; her bringing him back to life; hiding in plain sight; fighting the Fire Nation and winning during Sozin's Comet. He really meant what he said to her: everything would have been destroyed if she hadn't freed him and help win the war. The world would be nothing but a flaming wreck. She was one of the most powerful people on the planet, but it wasn't just her Waterbending that made her strong; it was her caring nature and fierce protective instincts that made her who she was. Since her mother died, he knew Katara grew up faster than anyone he had ever known. She was his everything, even though back then he wasn't sure what he looking for or that he was aware of searching for it. Katara was his reason for living now. Sure the world needed him, but it was Katara he lives for. He wouldn't know what to do if she wasn't around.

Not wanting to be gone longer than necessary, Aang made his way to his beloved Waterbender. He entered the house and immediately saw her. She was by the window watching the white flakes cover the ground. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She didn't even jump, but instantly relaxed into his arms. They watched the crystal snow fall in silence.

Then Aang asked softly, "What are you thinking about?"

Katara shrugged, her hands resting lightly on his. "I was thinking about our adventures; everything we went through. There was so much at stake, the Fire Nation thought we would fail. But we didn't; we got through it. The world is at peace." She turned her head to look into his gray shining eyes. "It was thanks to you. I know you keep saying that it was because of me; but if you hadn't stopped Ozai from burning the Earth Kingdom, everything would have been destroyed. You are a hero, Aang, no matter how many times you say you aren't."

Aang looked at her for a few moments; then looked out to the snow with a thoughtful expression. He stayed quiet for a minute before he said, "Have you ever wondered how the snow is like us?"

Katara was confused. She had no idea where this was going. "Uh, no. I haven't," she replied.

Aang smiled. "Look outside, Katara. What do you see?"

Katara, still confused, looked out. There was different shades of blue and white mixing with gray. Even though it was very beautiful, Katara didn't know what Aang was getting at. She looked at him and said, "I see snow. White snow glittering like jewels in the sun. But what does it have to do with us?"

Aang looked outside to the falling snow again. "Well, to the point, the snow looks the same from a distance: white fluffly flakes, blurred together in movement. But up close, each one has their own uniqueness, their own identity." Using his hand, Aang brought a few flakes toward his hand. Using his Waterbending to keep them from melting, he showed Katara three small but pretty snowflakes. She examined them. Each one had a different pattern to them, and suddenly she understood what Aang was talking about. The realization must have shown on Katara's face because Aang smiled again and said, "I see you understand. The snowflakes might look the same, but they are actually different from one another in some way. Just like us. The people of the world might be different because of where they come from, but in the end, we are one people."

Katara thought about that; then slowly nodded. "You're right, Aang. We're different, but at the same time, we're the same. My Gran Gran once told me that, after you got taken away from us and me and Sokka were going to come after you, our destinies were intertwined with yours." She shrugged and smiled. "I guess she was right. Look at where we are now. The war is over, the Nations are getting along, people are finding peace. I never thought I would find the one with a huge responsibility on his shoulders. And I definitely didn't think I would fall in love with that person." She meant it, every word.

Aang looked a bit shocked at first and he blinked. But looking into her cerulean eyes, he could tell she was telling the truth. They had said they loved each other before, but this was different. He had known he was in love with her; but he never thought he would hear her say she was in love with him. Again he wondered what he did to get this angel. She was just too perfect. Anyone who said differently were too stupid to see how wonderful she was.

Wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close, he said, "What did I do to deserve you?"

Katara wrapped her arms around Aang's neck and chuckled. "I could be asking the same thing. You're amazing; the perfect boyfriend."

Aang chuckled. "I'm not perfect. I still act like a goof half the time. Some people see me as immature, despite my status as the Avatar."

"But it's like you said before: it's better to have fun every once in a while instead of being a boring old man." They both laughed at that. It was true; sometimes the men from Council would be so stiff necked you'd think they were waiting to be bombed.

Then Aang said, "You're such a copycat." But then he brought her closer and murmured, "But that's one of the reasons I love you so much."

Katara laughed. "That was so cheesy, Aang." Then she brought her lips close to his and whispered, "But I wouldn't change you in any way." Aang smiled and, unable to resist anymore, closed the distance between them and kissed her. She deepened it and the two of them stayed like that, feeling the white snow touch them lightly like a caress.


	3. Numb

Numb

Aang and Katara had been in the Earth Kingdom for a week, and they hadn't seen each other in all that time. They had been given seperate rooms because some of the Council men thought it was inappropriate for the Avatar to be in the same room with a peasant, despite her being a war hero. The Council never said as much, but from the way they look at her with contempt, it was obvious what they thought about her. She was nothing more than a woman, who should be doing house chores and siring children; not fighting a war that was none of her business.

Aang saw how they were acting towards his girlfriend and he wanted so badly to give it to these stuffy old men that nothing would change his feelings for her. Aang knew how remarkable Katara was, and he had tried to apologize for the behavior of the council, but Katara had said that she didn't mind. But Aang knew her long enough to know that it was bothering her.

It had been another long day, it was night now, and the young lovers wanted to spend some time together. The separation had left them feeling numb, unsure. It was like they couldn't feel anything without the other person there beside them. Katara was sitting on her bed, the green silk bringing little comfort to the numb Waterbender. She was gazing out the window, looking at the city but not seeing it. Then a knock sounded on the door and she jumped, coming out of her daze to answer it. When she opened the door, she was surprised to see Aang standing there. For a moment she felt a surge of happiness; but then she looked at him closely and her heart dropped. He looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than usual, and he looked like he has lost some weight. But what really struck out were his eyes. They were dark gray with fury; it seemed like storm clouds were raging over a gray ocean.

He asked, "Can I come in?" His voice sounded strained, like he was holding the weight of the sky. Katara, very worried, opened the door a little wider and gestured him in, closing the door softly behind him as he sat down heavily on the bed, placing his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and started massaging his back with her hand. He was tense, like he was waiting for battle. Katara wondered what had happened. Earlier she had felt a tremor shake the palace. At first she wasn't sure what it was; she had been in her own little world. Now she wondered.

She softly asked, "What happened, Aang? Did the Council get to you?"

Aang sighed deeply, head still in his hands and muscles tensed. He wasn't sure what to say to her. What had happened with the Council was not something he wanted to remember; but the conversation stuck in his mind like a pentapus. How was he going to explain it to her? She might feel awkward and uncomfortable. And he might lose her. That thought nearly did him in. Katara didn't push him, and for that he was grateful. If he wanted to talk, she would wait patiently.

They stayed there until Aang took a deep breath and finally lifted his head. Instead of anger, there was a deep sadness there, like soul deep. Whatever had happened it could not have been good. Then he began. "It was something that made me lose control. What they said to me, what they said about you, and what they had suggested, I was ready to blow the place sky high." The anger came back. "I wanted to Bend them somewhere where they would understand how life works. They can't just declare what they want without someone going against them." Feeling agitated, he stood up and started pacing like a caged animal. That was exactly how he felt. He could go only so far; his calm demeanor was gone for now. He felt numb though, too, like his mind couldn't process what had been said.

Katara sat on the bed watching him. She wanted to know what had happened. Almost afraid of his answer, she asked, "What did they say?"

Aang looked at her, rage boilng in his blood. Despite knowing that this anger wasn't directed at her, Katara flinched. Aang softened and sat down again, taking her hand in his. He can feel her pulse against his. It was oddly reassuring. Then he took a breath and said, "They told me to break up with you." The numb feeling came back, a creeping coldness overtaking him. "They told me it would be better if I was with someone else, a noblewoman. They also said that…" He swallowed hard, and Katara knew where this was going and felt numb again. "They wanted me to...to...to impregnate other women." He burried his head again and groaned into his hands. That was when the tears came. He couldn't help it. He was to a breaking point, and it finally broke. Now he would lose her forever because of what the Council had demanded.

But she wasn't going anywhere because she knew why they would suggest something like this. The fate of the Air Nomads. After Aang, the life of the Airbenders would end. The Avatar Cycle would be over. There would be no one to protect the people of the world in the furture after Aang passes on into the Spirit World.

Aang was surprised when he felt Katara wrap her arms around him to hug him. He instinctively hugged her back and cried onto her shoulder. She rubbed his back, feeling the salty tears through the fabric of her kimono.

She waited until his tears had slowed and stopped before she spoke. "I can understand why they would suggest that. You're the last hope of the Air Nomads, Aang." She felt sadness creep into her heart. But she continued on. "I would understand if you went with what they said." She swallowed back a sob. "You have to keep your people alive, Aang. No matter what you choose, I'll stay by you. No matter what."

Aang was still. He wasn't sure, but it felt like his heart had stopped beating a for a minute before he looked at her in disbelief. Was she actually agreeing with the men that had ridiculed her because she was female? He shook his head and said, "I'm not going with what they want me to do." Katara looked at him and he continued. "No one can replace you. They can't tell my heart how to feel if someone already has a hold on it." He carrassed her cheek lightly. "I wouldn't want children with just some stranger. I know I'm young, barely fourteen. My birthday is two weeks away." It's Fall right now, season of Air. "But I couldn't spend it the way they want me to. I can't be with a noble woman."

He grabbed her hand and brought it to his chest, letting her feel his heart beat beneath her fingers. Katara started crying. "Feel that?" he asked her. She nodded. "It beats for only one person," Aang said. He looked directly into her eyes. "And that person is sitting right in front me."

Katara wasn't sure how to respond to that. Instead she burried her head in his robes and cried silently. Aang continued talking. "If you want to, not now but in the future, we could have kids together. One day I want to marry you. That's what I told the Council. I'm not breaking up with you and I'm not going to be with other women just to satisfy those old men. In their eyes, you're nothing but a female. But to me." He lifted her head and kissed her forehead. "You are the most amazing, kind, and strong person that I have ever known. And I love you. No one can tell me otherwise. You mean everything to me; you're my entire world. I'm not giving you up."

Katara cried harder and hugged him tightly, never wanting to let this man go. He was her heart, her soul, the very air she breathed. She couldn't live without him and knew he couldn't live without her. His declaration made her feel tingly. He wanted to marry her; he wanted to have kids with her; he was never going to let her go. That made her feel happy, no; _euphoric_ to know that she had someone like Aang on her side. She loved him with every fiber of her being.

She said, "I'm not sure what to say. I guess I could start with that you mean everything to me too. I can't live without you. My life was nothing but work until me and Sokka found you. You brought fun and adventure into a small tribe. You made us feel young again. You have a way with people that surprises me; it still does. It's like you can read them just by looking at their faces. You're smart and strong and caring. You would do whatever it took to keep people safe, even if they were your enemies. Not a lot of people can do that. I'm so proud of you and I love you very much. And I would be honored to be your wife one day, and to have kids with you."

They were both blushing yet there was a huge smile on their faces. Aang looked like a great weight had been taken off his shoulders, making him seem younger again. They kissed softly and decided to sleep together after a long week of separation. They cuddled together and slept peacefully for the first time in a long time.

They left the city the next afternoon after Aang told them that he declined their demands. The Council became a little angry, but some of them had the look of fear in their eyes and none of them said anything when Aang glared at them. Katara had been there when Aang gave his announcement. She saw the Council's reaction, and decided, now that they were in the air, to broach the subject.

"What exactly happened yesterday before you left the room?" She was sitting on Appa's head next to the Airbender as they flew through the clouds. Aang looked a lot better today, his skin glowing peach and the bags under his eyes had dimmed, leaving very light shadows.

He rubbed the back of his neck and said, "It wasn't pretty. Did you feel the palace shake while we were there?" She nodded. "I lost my temper. I went into the Avatar State and Eathbended the whole room." He raised his hand as she was about to interrupt. "I got a hold of it though. The room was very large. After that, I got out of it and told them the things I told you yesterday. Now they'll leave us alone about the ridiculous suggestions." He grinned. "They had quite a bit of a mess to clean up. I wasn't in the mood to help them."

Katara hugged him again and said, "One of these days that temper of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble."

Aang chuckled and pulled her closer. "Maybe. But I would do anything to make sure that you and I are never apart." They flew in silence the rest of the to the Southern Air temple, making occasional stops along the way. Without one another, they were numb; but together, the world felt right.


	4. Decorations

Decoration

Two weeks later was Aang's 14th birthday. Katara wanted to do something special for him, and in the past two weeks she had been busy. They had stayed at the Southern Air Temple ever since that catastrophe with the Council. After meditating for a couple of hours, Aang became more chipper than usual. It might be because he was back where he belonged; the very place he was raised. Katara wanted to make this as special as possible for Aang. He deserved it, the chance to be young instead of what others wanted him to be.

The sun was just rising, the colors fanning out like the silk of a fan. Aang groaned and covered his eyes, not wanting to wake up yet from a wonderful dream. It had flowers and an isle, with seats reserved for those closest to him. He was dreaming about a wedding for himself and Katara. He would have to wait for 2 years, but it would be worth it when all is ready for the day they become husband and wife.

As usual he woke up alone, but he sort of expected it. Katara had had been waking up earlier than him for some reason. He trusts her though. She had saved his life countless times; there was no reason to not trust his own girlfriend. Stretching his arms above his head, the now 14 year old boy looked out the window, watching as the colors grew brighter and became more blended together. Gyasto had once told him that the sunrise was the best time for reflection. He thought about his past, present, and future. He thought about his old friends and teachers from a hundred and two years ago. Sometimes he wondered if it had been the right thing to do, to leave his home when they were about to be attacked by the Fire Nation. The responsibility of being the Avatar had been too great for him. He was only twelve at the time. How was he supposed to react to this big news? If it hadn't been for Gyatso, Aang wouldn't have had any friends at all. The man had been like a father to him.

Then he thought about all they had been through. From the moment he had opened his eyes, he thought the world was the same. It wasn't until he and Katara went to the frozen ship that he realized the truth: there was war; he had been in the iceberg for a century. Then came the fact that he was the last of his kind. He had been so heartbroken when he found Gyatso's remains.

In the Crystal Catacombs, when he and Katara fought Azula and Zuko, along with the Dai Lee, he thought it was hopeless and he forced himself to let Katara go in order to go into the Avatar State; only to be shot at by that cold blooded Firebender and killed. But he had been brought back to life by the Waterbender he calls his girlfriend. He really wasn't sure what he would do without her.

Then he thought about the final battle; Sozin's Comet. It was one of the most challenging and life threatening fights Aang had ever been in. If he hadn't achieved the Avatar State, he would have died. It seemed that luck was on his side. But when he was about to strike the man that had helped cause the world so much pain and anguish, he had come to his senses and stopped the attack before he did something he would regret. Taking a life, even the life of a power hungry man, would have scarred the boy forever. So instead he had taken Ozai's Bending away, leaving him helpless. He and his army had lost, while Aang and his friends took out the fleet and saved the world from destruction. Now, two years later, everything and everyone was becoming together again, like it used to be when he was growing up.

He didn't hear her come in, but he knew she was there watching him. His Earthbending Sense had become more clear, stronger as he trained. Katara was standing outside the door, waiting for him to respond. She knew he knew she was there. When he didn't respond, the young Waterbender walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. They watched the sun climb higher over the horizon. It was going to be another beautiful day today, which was perfect, since it would ruin everything Katara had planned today for the Avatar's birthday if it decided to rain.

She kissed his cheek. "You're thinking again," she murmured in a sing song voice.

Aang turned his head and smiled; though his eyes held a little sadness. She knew what he was thinking about, and hopefully she could erase the sadness for a little while. She knew there will always be a part of him that longs for his people. But someday she would help fill that void in the future.

Aang shrugged. "You read me too easily. Mayhe I should find a way to block my thoughts from you."

Katara rolled her eyes. "The only way that's going to happen is if you controlled your expressions. But you and I know both know it's impossible. You're like a book waiting to be read."

Aang laughed and stood up, bringing her into his arms. "I guess I should start practicing the 'neutral face'." Katara laughed and he brought her closer, closing as much distance as possible. "You know, I really like it when you laugh," he breathed, making Katara shiver. "I brightens my world like ten suns." When she felt his hands in her sides, Katara knew instantly what would happen. She tried to turn away, but he only brought her back and started tickling her. She laughed and he couldn't help laughing with her. They fell onto the bed, him tickling her until she couldn't breathe properly.

"Okay, okay," Katara gasped out. "You win!" Aang tickled her a little bit more before stopping and lying down. Katara was breathing heavily as she caught her breath. Her sides hurt from the torture they had just endured. Then she turned on her side and gazed at him. She touched his warm cheek and kissed him. Aang brought her closer, deepening the kiss.

"Happy Birthday, Aang," Katara murmured against his lips.

He broke away and said, "Thanks." Then he started playing with her hair, watching as he curled a lock around his finger.

Katara giggled. "Why do you do that?" she asked.

Aang looked up at her. "Do what?" he asked, confused.

"Why do you make it seem like your birthday isn't important?" she clarified.

"Ooooooh," Aang drawled out. Then he shrugged. "The monks used to teach us not to get sentimental about these kinds of things. I guess I'm used to it. We achieve enlightenment by not having any kind of earthly attachment." He smiled sheepishly. "I was supposed to learn how, but then I learned about being the Avatar. And Avatar Yang Chan told me that my soul duty as the Avatar was to the world; not to what I want. Besides, when I met you, I knew I wasn't going to achieve it anyway, because you keep me grounded. You're the reason I wake up everyday, just to see your beautiful face and smile." Katara smiled. "There it is. The smile that brightens every shadow. You're the reason I'm alive right now. I have never been so grateful to have someone like you around."

Katara laughed as tears went down her face. "Why do you have be so charming when we should celebrating your fourteenth birthday?"

Aang shrugged again. "I told you: I'm not big on bragging about myself, let alone having parties of any kind."

"Well, that, Mr. Avatar, is going to change for today. So I want you to get up, get dressed, and…" She ran her hand on his head and smirked. "Shave your head. It's a bit prickly." And before he could respond, Katara was already out of the door, running down the hall. Aang, feeling confused, ran his hand over his scalp to learn she was right. There were tiny prickles scratching his palm. He got up and went into the bathroom across the hall. When they had moved here, Aang and Katara did everything they could to make the temple as homey as possible.

After he shaved, Aang changed into his Air Nomad outfit. Since he had grown, he had it tailored so it would still fit his frame. As he went down the stairs, he thought about what Katara might be doing. She seemed very excited today. He was wondering if she had something planned for him when he got downstairs to see a traditiinal Air Nomad breakfast. There was fruits, vegetables, steamed rice, and fruit pies, only the centers were flat. What really surprised Aang though was what his girlfriend was wearing. She had a traditional Air Nun dress wrapping around her slim figure. The mixture of red, orange, and rich yellow fabric made her seem like she was glowing like a goddess. It was the most beautiful thing Aang had ever seen. He was awestruck.

Katara walked over to him, the dress flowing around like the element she commanded. She was blushing a bit, wondering what he was thinking. Did he like what she was wearing? Or did he resent her for wearing something that belonged to his people? They were face to face and Aang was still gazing at her.

But she needn't have worried for he said, "You look beautiful." Katara smiled shyly, which he found adorable. It made her look like a little girl. Then he looked at the food before turning back to her. "Did you do all of this?"

Katara nodded. "Yes. I wanted to do something special for your birthday. Besides; I thought it would be better than lying around doing nothing for the day."

Aang shook his head in wonderment. "You didn't have to do this, Katara," he said. "You've already done so much for me."

"I know I didn't have to; but I wanted to. You deserve a celebration because of the things you did for this world. Besides, it's not every day you turn fourteen."

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around her waist. He was glad he was a little taller than her now. He didn't need to look up at her now. She had to do that. "Sometimes I really do wonder how I got you," he said softly. "You're like an angel the Spirits blessed me with."

Katara gazed at him with love. "Sometimes I wonder the same thing about you," she said just as softly. "How could a simple peasant like me get someone as powerful and loving as you?"

Aang brought his forhead to hers and sighed. "You're not simple," he said. "You're extraordinary. Always have, always will."

She kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Aang." Then her stomach growled and his followed a second after. They laughed. "But now, let's eat! I'm starving!"

Aang laughed as they sat down. "You're starting to sound like Sokka," he said, smirking.

Katara smiled back. "It runs in the family at some point." She pushed one of the fruit pies towards him. "Can you lift the gooey center? I would have done it the old fashioned way, but I wanted this to be as authentic as possible."

Aang nodded and flicked his wrist. Instead of just one pie, all the gooey centers went up, and they started eating. They joked and talked about the good times they had spent together with their friends.

After they finished eating, Katara gestured for him to follow her. Aang was puzzled, but shrugged it off and followed her out of the temple toward the stables where it was housing Appa. The place was much cleaner and the hay was fresh. Appa was sitting on the ground with his saddle on. Aang had no idea how that could be since he remembered taking it off of him when they had arrived.

Katara climbed onto Appa's head and took the reins before patting a spot next to her for Aang to hop on. When he Airbended himself on, he noticed there were a few packs in the saddle. Then he turned to her and asked, "Are we going on a trip?"

Katara turned to him with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "You'll see." And with the usual "Yip, yip," they were in the sky, soaring over the Temple and Patola Mountain Range. Aang had no idea what had been planned; but he might as well just enjoy the ride

A few hours later, Katara spotted an island and made for it. Aang had fallen asleep next to her, the wind pulling him into its embrace that every Airbender had come to respect. She took the moment to study his face. He looked so cute, almost like his old twelve year old self. His face was peaceful, the bruises under his eyes long gone. It was still a wonder to her that someone so sweet looking could be so powerful. Aang has grown up faster than most people; yet he still had this aura around him that made anyone around him feel good.

_'Well, almost everyone,' _Katara thought, remembering the night when he was shot by Azula. Sometimes she would still have nightmares about it: his body falling from the air, her catching him, looking at the burn as she tried to heal it. A few tears leaked out of her eyes. But she brushed at them angrily. This was no time to go into the past. Today is Aang's birthday. He's here, alive and well, and she wasn't going to let anything ruin this day for him.

She brought Appa in for a gentle landing, trying not to wake the sleeping Airbender. She had to make sure everything was in place. So sliding off of Appa's, Katara wandered into the forest, making sure the surprise was in place.

Aang woke up to the sound of someone humming. He opened his eyes only to block them from the sun that was shining down. Waiting for his eyes to adjust, his senses became stronger. He could hear the faint tinkling of a river; he could smell flowers and other sweet things. He opened his eyes cautiously and looked around. He was in some sort of clearing, trees surrounding him like an army awaiting command. There was a river about ten yards away. He looked down and saw he still on Appa's head. They must have landed while he was asleep. Looking in the sky, it must be close to the afternoon, if the sun was any indication. But where was Katara? He looked again and saw her by the stream, humming and Waterbending. He took the time to admire her. She was graceful like the water. She moved fluidly, the water following her effortlessly. It was like they were one.

Katara felt eyes on her and she turned around, meeting Aang's gaze with her own. She was still wearing the dress. They stared at each other before Aang jumped off of his companion and came to her. Katara smiled and he smiled back before hugging her.

Katara laughed before she said, "Well, hello to you too."

Aang laughed too and lifted his head to gaze at her. "Sorry; it's just instinct. You know I hug you every time I wake up." He looked at the sky again. "By the way, how long was I asleep?"

Katara shrugged. "A few hours. It took us two hours to get here. I decided to let you sleep, knowing you would wake up an hour later."

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner?" Aang asked curiously.

Katara smiled, a mischievous glint sparkling. "I had to take care of something."

Aang furrowed his brow and tilted his head, puzzled. "Like what?" he asked.

Katara shook her head. "Sorry, Aang. You'll have to wait and see later."

Aang pouted in that really adorable way. "Come on, Katara," he complained. "You know I hate it when you keep stuff from me."

Katara stood her ground. "Nope. You'll just have to wait and see." She grabbed his hand and pulled, leading him into the forest. "Come on; we're going on a short walk. You know, see what nature has to offer." Aang shook his head but followed her anyway, wondering what in the name of the Spirits was Katara hiding.

They walked for about half an hour, the multicolored canopy proving the perfect cover from the Fall sun. The air was unusually warm; but it made the walk more pleasant. Aang breathed in the air and thought about his old mentor. Growing up, Gyatso had made fruit pies every year for Aang's birthday for as long as he could remember. Half the time they would eat them; other times they would throw what was left of them at the Council and have a good laugh about it. Aang chuckled at the memory and Katara looked at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Aang shook his head, smiling. "I was thinking about the old times I had growing up. Every year on my birthday for as long as I can remember, Gyatso used to make fruit pies. We would eat some of them; then throw the rest on the Council member's heads." They both laughed at that.

Then Katara said, "I can picture you doing that. You will always be a goofball."

Aang grinned at her. "But I'm _your_ goof, right?"

Katara chuckled. "Yes, and you always will be." She tugged on his hand. "Are you ready for your surprise?" Aang looked around, and that was when he noticed they had been following the river. It was glistening on their left, his side, with different colors belnding into the blue. He nodded and she led him farther in the trees.

After another five minutes of walking, Katara stooped them and told him to close his eyes. When he did so, she made sure they were closed before grabbing his hands and walking backwards through an open space in the trees. She took last look around before saying softly, "Okay. You can open your eyes now." When he did, he was stunned with what he saw. They were in a smaller clearing than the one they had left. There was a picnic blanket spread out on the forest floor with a covered woven basket on it. The trees were more closely compacted, shooting colors like decorations. But what really struck Aang the most was the spring in the middle. It was big, already filled with water, with some kind of tube sticking out of the ground next to it.

Aang turned to Katara, who was beaming, and asked, "Did you do all of this?" He sounded awestruck. This was the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for him.

Katara shrugged. "I had a little help." She turned to the woods. "Come out guys!" she called. There was a few rustles and all of Aang's friends stepped out of the trees. There was Zuko, Mai, Toph, Teo, Sokka, and Suki. He was struck by how odd this seemed to be; but he smiled as he received hugs from all his friends and an arm punch from Toph.

"Heys, guys," he laughed. "What are you doing here?"

Sokka answered. "We're here to celebrate your birthday. Duh!"

Suki frowned and smacked him upside the head. "Be nice! It's his birthday, so you better be respectful."

"Okay, okay!" Sokka complained. "No need to get all defensive." He then turned to Aang and grinned. "So you're fourteen now, huh? Congrats! You're almost a man." He gave Aang a brotherly noogie, which Aang easily got out of, laughing.

Zuko was observing them, making comparisons; then he said, "Something is different here." He leaned forward, closer to Aang, before saying, "Is it just me, or has Aang gotten…I don't know…taller? And does his voice sound a bit deeper?" His friends crowded around him to look for themselves. They looked from Sokka to Aang, making comparisons as well.

Then Toph whistled. "You know what, Sparky: you're right. Aang _has _gotten taller. I can tell from his weight."

Sokka seemed to notice for the first time and did the height comparison with his hand. He took a step back and said, "Jeez, Katara! What have you been feeding him? What happened to the pipsqueak? He's at least an inch shorter than me now."

Katara, who had been silent with amusement, shrugged and said, "Fruits and vegetables. Only he seemed to eat more than normal, now that I think about it."

"Hey!" Aang protested.

Everyone laughed before Katara took his hand and said, "Don't worry; you're not fat. Besides, you could never out eat Sokka."

Sokka crossed his arms as everyone laughed. "Come on! I need my food! I'm a growing warrior!"

Mai rolled her eyes. "Some warrior," she said and turned to Aang, not bothering to hide her amusement. "When we were setting this up, Sokka heard something from the bushes and thought we were underattack. He took out his sword and prepaired to strike when a rabbit showed its face. Then he squealed and fell to the ground." Everyone save Sokka laughed so hard tears started falling from some if their faces.

When everyone calmed down, Aang shook his head and said, "I can picture that, actually." A couple of chuckles and a snort sounded. "So you guys helped with this?"

Sokka nodded. "Yeah," he said and continued explaining. "Toph made the pool, Katara bended the water from the stream to fill it up, me and Teo worked on the mechanism concealed in the tube there, and Zuko blew fire into it to make sure the fire reached the bottom and stayed there. And voila: you have hot spring!" He thought for a moment before saying, "Oh yeah; and Mai and Suki set up the lanterns in the trees and around the pool."

"Lanterns?" Aang asked before looking around. Now that the subject was brought up, he did notice the yellow, orange, and red lanterns blending into the trees, and a few surrounding the pool a few yards away from the water to keep them dry. Tears started gathering in Aang's gray eyes and he swallowed the lump in his throat. "I don't know what to say. Thanks guys. You have no idea how this means to me."

"And that's not all," Zuko said before calling, "Uncle! Come here!" Aang watched as the old man came out with a Sungi Horn and a padded stool. He waved at Aang and smiled before sitting down, waiting to play. Aang was seriously amazed. His friends took the time to do all of this for him? What had he done to deserve such great friends?

He looked at each one of them. "What did I do to deserve this?" was all he could manage.

Katara grabbed his hand. "You gave us fun."

Sokka grabbed her hand. "You gave us a reason to believe in life."

Toph went to Aang's other to side and grabbed his hand too. "You gave us a chance to be ourselves."

Zuko grabbed hers with Mai's hand clasped in his other hand. "You gave us a reason to fight for good." Mai nodded in agreement.

Teo wheeled over and grabbed Mai's hand. "You are the reason everyone in the world is free."

Suki walked over to Aang and kissed his cheek before going to Sokka and grabbing his and Teo's hands. "You gave us hope."

Aang was really crying now as he looked at all of his friends. He took a shaky breath. "Thank you," he whispered. "You guys are the greatest friends I could have asked for."

Katara squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "We're not just friends, Aang," she said, smiling. "We're your family now." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"You are wise beyond your years, young Avatar." That was Iroh's voice. It was the first time he had spoken throughout the whole thing. "Many people believed the war would carry on. The Earth Kingdom thought the world would be burned. But you have helped save it; therefore, you are a hero, and everyone is grateful for what you have done."

Aang nodded his thanks, unable to speak. Then all his friends hugged him in a group hug, wishing the boy a happy birthday. This is the greatest day of the young Avatar's life.

After they broke the hug, Sokka said, "Alright, now that that's out of the way, LET'S PARTY!" The Gaang laughed, and the party began. Zuko lit the lanterns while Iroh played a fun tune in his horn. Katara and Suki set out the food, all vegetarian, and everyone sat down to eat. Conversations took place, remembering old times, catching up with one another. Aang still couldn't believe this was really happening, having all of his friends together in one spot, celebrating his birthday. It was too much to hope for.

After the plates had been cleared away and Aang had made his wish, Katara announced, "Time for presents!"

Aang shook his head. "You guys didn't have to get me anything. You being here is more than enough."

Katara grabbed his shoulder. "Trust me, Aang. I think you're going to love these." She turned to Teo. "You go first."

Teo reached behind his chair and brought a cylinder out. He handed it to Aang, who was looking at it curiously. "I wasn't sure what to get you, so I looked around the Temple a little more and found this. You might find it useful."

Aang opened the case and tilted it. A scroll came out and he observed it before having a shock. The handle holding the scroll had an Air Nomad insignia on either side. "No way," he breathed before turning to Teo with shining eyes full have happiness. "This isn't…"

"It is," Teo said, grinning. "This, my friend, is the scroll for the thirty sixth level of Airbending."

Aang opened the scroll carefully and looked at its contents. It was still readable, even after all this time. He looked at Teo. "Thank you."

Teo nodded and was about to move back to his spot when he said, "Oh, I almost forget!" He reached behind him again and brought out a book of some kind. "I found this in one of the guest rooms." He threw it to Aang who caught it and examined the cover. It was a wooden book painted a darker brown with the symbol for Air on it. Curious, Aang lifted the cover, and saw the name Gyatso on the first blank page. He touched the name, hardly believing what he was holding.

"This was Gyatso's journal," he whispered. He looked a little uncertain, like he wanted to read it but wasn't sure if he should.

Katara read his thoughts. "You don't have to read it, Aang. When Teo told me he had found the diary and saw the name, we thought it might be better if it was with someone who could take care of it. Besides, we wanted to make Gyatso to be a part of this."

Aang hugged her. "Thank you so much," he murmured. Katara nodded and smiled. Teo moved back.

Katara said, "Toph, your turn."

The blind Earthbender dug in her pocket and brought out something that was wrapped in brown paper. "I went to the market to find something Air Nomad like, and one of the merchants recommended this. I hope you like it." She tossed it to him.

Aang caught it and opened it to reveal an authentic wooden statuette of a meditating nun. He smiled and said, "Thanks, Toph. I love it."

She snorted. "You better love it. It cost me 150 gold pieces." The Gaang chuckled, knowing that Toph could care less about the price.

Then they moved onto Sokka and Suki. They gave Aang a package, and it opened to reveal an Air Nomad outfit similar to what he used to wear when he was twelve, only longer. "We thought you missed your old outfit," Suki explained, "so Sokka and I went to a tailors shop with measurements sent by Katara to get this made."

Aang was beaming. "Thanks!"

The couple nodded and sat back as Zuko and Mai gave their present. "We really weren't sure what to get you either," Zuko said, "so Mai and I decided to get something made for you." Mai handed over a box about the length of Aang's forearm and twice the width. He weighed it before opening the package. He gasped. Inside were two cuffs that wrapped around the forearm. It was brown fabric with orange straps for the wrists and top opening. The Air Nomad sign was engraved in gold on top for each arm, with a darker brown stripe running the length, going under the coin.

Aang's smile was huge, he looked like a kid again, having fun with his friends. "Thanks a lot, guys," he said. "I'll treasure them forever." He looked at all of his friends in turn. "Thank you everyone. This has been the best day of my life. I honestly don't know what I would do without you."

Katara hugged him tightly. "We can tell from your reactions," she said. "And you know that if you ever need help, you can ask us. We'll be there for you." Their friends nodded. The sun was starting to go down, casting pink and orange of all shades across the darkening sky. The lanterns glowed against the leaves, their light becoming the only things keeping the forest from total darkness.

Sokka stood up and stretched. "So, anyone up for hot spring?" He then stripped himself to his boxers and jumped in before thinking. He came up shivering. His friends tried to hold in their laughs. He glared at Zuko. "A little Firebending would be nice right now!" Zuko snorted and stood up before he bent fire into the tube. There was a hatch inside that kept the fire from coming out. After the water was warm enough, the rest of the Gaang went it. When it started cooling down, more fire would be shot into the tube. Iroh played soft music as the young heroes relaxed.

After some time of relaxation, the water became cool again and everyone got out to get dressed. Then Sokka, Suki, Mai, Zuko, Toph, and Teo left to get to Appa, leaving Aang, Katara, and Iroh in the glow of the lanterns.

He turned to her. "Thank you," he said softly.

"You're welcome," she replied quietly before nodding to Iroh, who started playing a slow love song. Katara held out her hand. "Would you like to dance?" Aang nodded and grabbed it before being pulled to a clear part of the clearing. He placed his hands on her lower back as she placed her arms on his shoulders. They gazed at each other as the music swirled lightly around them.

Katara placed her ear on his chest to listen his heart beat. She felt him kiss her head before placing his own on top of hers. They stayed quiet for a few moments before Aang said, "Thank you, Katara."

She looked up at him. "What for?"

He gazed at her. "For everything you've ever done for me. From freeing me, to teaching me, to bringing me back. And for loving me. Sometimes I wonder if this is some kind of dream, one that I would wake up from. So far, I'm happy it hasn't happened. You have no idea how much it means to me to have you here. I would be lost if it wasn't for you."

Katara was crying and she wiped away the tears. "I could say the same thing. If me and Sokka hadn't found you, we would still be in the South Pole, wondering if peace would be restored. But I never lost hope that you would one day return. I'm so proud of you. You've accomplished so much in such a short time. I bet even the past Avatars are amazed by your deeds."

Aang chuckled. "Maybe. Even though some of them might be a bit hardheaded to admit." Katara laughed and Aang grinned before placing his head on her shoulder. "I love you, Katara. I always have, and I always will."

Katara smiled softly. "I love you too, Aang. Now and forever." And they shared a deep kiss that spoke of that love. In the end, Aang and Katara sent Iroh back to camp where the others were. Katara brought out pillows from the huge basket and lied down. She and her lover fell asleep under the decorations, the flames and stars shining like beacons. This had been the best birthday ever.


	5. Starry Night

Starry Night

The next night, after the party, Aang sat outside in the courtyard, watching the millions of stars twinkle in the indigo sky. The plants have shriveled up for the season, waiting for the warm weather to come back so they could claim their places again. He was feeling calm, content. He never realized how lucky he was to have friends like the ones he has now. They treated him like an equal.

Unlike his old friends from the temple, who had kept him out of playing games with them after they found out about him being the Avatar, the friends he has now had shown him he was still a kid, a person; they didn't treat him like the most powerful Bender in the world. Instead, they treated him like a human being. Aang has found his true friends. In their own ways, everyone in the group had grown up in some ways. They had fought a war that should not have happened. But despite that, there was still some kid burried underneath the tough exterior, which was proven by how the group acted last night.

Contemplating the last few weeks, he had never really understood calm until he came here. The meetings and snide remarks had made him angry. He couldn't stand it when people made fun of Katara. It wasn't fair; she has done nothing but help people. She was the one who brought Azula down and saved Zuko's life. The world was at peace she believed it would happen.

He heard quiet footsteps behind him and turned to see that said girl walking towards him. She was looking radiant, the moon's glow covering her like a second skin. No matter how many times he sees her, Aang will never get tired of looking at her. Katara was the missing piece of his life, and he wasn't going to let her go for anything. Katara sat down and placed her head on Aang's shoulder without saying a word. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and they watched the stars together. They didn't say anything; just content in each other's presence.

Then Katara said, "The stars are beautiful tonight."

Aang gazed at her and said, "I can think of something else more beautiful."

Katata blushed and nudged his shoulder. "Stop being so romantic," she said, slightly embarrased but pleased.

Aang shrugged, unashamed. "I was only stating a fact," he said simply; then took her hand and squeezed it. Katara sighed and laid her head back down. The stars seemed to be shining brighter than normal, almost as if they could sense the couple watching them.

Aang asked, "Have you ever wondered what those stars could mean?"

Katara furrowed her brow, thoughtful. Then she took a breath and said, "My mom used to tell me when I was little that stars could be anything we want. They could be dreams, wishes being granted, or wishes about to be granted. She used to tell me they could be anything as long you believe it."

He nodded, considering her words. Sometimes he did wonder if the stars were wishes. Looking up, Aang started believing they did grant them. He has been blessed by all the good things that had happened to him.

He said, "I believe they grant wishes; even wishes that we didn't realize we were making." He looked up at the sky. He could see different constellations drawing the sky, each one telling a different story from the past. "All my life, I never got to know my real parents; Gyatso was the one who was like a father to me. He taught me everything I know, and I love him, because I know he is always with me. But it's not the same as having parents. Sometimes I would wonder who they were, if they had thought about me. When I ran away, it was then that, somehow, I knew I would never meet them when I turned thirteen. We only get to meet our birth parents when we reach that age. I was never sure why, but it always left a hollow feeling in me. I thought I was never going to have a family." He swallowed hard and turned his head to the ground. "But then you and Sokka found me. I had found friends that touched that empty space in my heart. When you told me you guys were my family now at this very temple, something in me filled my heart." He looked at her, tears glistening in the silver depths. "That was when I found what was looking for all along. I don't think I've ever been so lucky in my life." He hugged her tightly to him and drew a shaky breath. "You guys are the stars. Each one of you gives me a reason to fight. I love all of you, and I hope you guys keep thinking of me as family."

Katara was crying as well, the water leaving trails down their faces. The moonlight reflected in the glistening mosture and their eyes as they looked at each other before kissing with all the love in the universe. After an eternity, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads together.

Then Katara murmured, "You are family, Aang. You have been the moment you brought fun to us. You brought us together in the first place, even from the moment you asked, _"Will you go penguin sledding with me?" _They both laughed softly, remembering that day that seemed so long ago. So much had happened since then. They didn't know what would happen, but despite the bad luck they had before, neither of them would turn back time to fix their mistakes. It was some of those mistakes that brought Aang and his friends together. Katara finished with, "You made us a family from the very start of this journey. And we are going to stay by you until the very end."

Aang pulled her closer and kissed her forehead tenderly. "That means everything to me; you all do. Thank you."

Katara nodded and they cuddled under the stars, which winked at them from the far distance. Then a shooting star shot across the sky and she said, "Make a wish, Aang."

Aang smiled. "I don't have to." He looked at her, his eyes shining with love. "My wish already came true." Katara looked at him with the same love before kissing him again. Then they looked at the stars once more. Maybe the stars really do make wishes and dreams come true, as long as that person wishing and dreaming believes it to be.

**I'm so sorry this is so short! I couldn't think of a lot to put down. But I hope you enjoyed it anyway. Two more chapters and the story will be complete!**


	6. Tradition

Tradition

Two years later, Aang's and Katara's relationship remained strong. Katara was eighteen now, a beautiful young woman that could compete against Aphrodite herself and win hands down. Her chocolate curls went beyond the small of her back, her body has filled out nicley, and her blue ocean eyes seem to glow. Aang, sixteen years old, has grown taller and stronger. He now towered over Katara easily. The silver and gray in his eyes had a serious look to them, but he was still that same fun loving goof that everyone has come to love. His muscles are firmer; not a lot, but enough for people to notice. He's not the same scrawny kid they had thought of him at the beginning. Aang was now a young man. And today was very special: it was his and Katara's anniversary. Every year, it was tradition for them to go to Iroh's tea shop: The Jasmine Dragon. They would leave a few days early in order to get there. By the time they would arrive, it would be their anniversary day. Iroh would have the shop closed on this particular day so they wouldn't be mobbed by their fans and admirers. They were sitting at their table right now, drinking Jasmine tea and talking about their time in the Fire Nation.

"When I found out you were the Painted Lady," Aang was saying, " I thought I had finally lost my mind. I thought I was dreaming when you told me you were doing it to help those people in the villiage."

Katara snorted. "Yeah, well, no one else was doing anything. All you and Sokka did was make spirit noises."

Aang shook his head. "Come on," he said. "You have to admit it was funny; at least a little." Then he did the exact same thing with his arms like he did in the polluted villiage, wiggling his arms and making ghost and exploding sounds.

Katara snorted, trying to hold back her laughter; but it ended up coming out in bursts. Aang laughed along with her. Iroh smiled from the back. He knew those two would be perfect for each other. It was their destiny; and destiny is a funny thing. And it was fate that brought them together; nothing is ever going to change that.

After the laughing stopped, Katara said, "Okay, you have a point. It _is_funny now that I think about it. It was still annoying back then though."

Aang grabbed her hand from across the table. "But that's in the past now," he said gently, smiling at her. "All we have to do now is look to the future." Katara smiled her beautiful smile and nodded as Iroh came to them.

"From the laughter I hear," he said, "you two must be having a good time." His old wise eyes sparkled with knowing. "Are you hungry?" They nodded. "The usual?" Iroh asked; they nodded again. The 'usual' is vegetable noodle soup. They would always have that when they're here. The old man left them, but not before winking at Aang, which went unknowing to Katara. She was placing a napkin on her lap. Aang had come here earlier to ask for advice while Katara was getting ready. The sun was starting to set, casting warm colors over Ba Sing Se. Aang was starting to get fidgety. It was almost time…

Iroh came back with the food a few minutes later and walked away, and the couple ate in silence. Aang observed his girlfriend, who was wearing blue and white kimono. _'She really has become more beautiful'_he thought dreamily. He thought this every day, but he couldn't help it. To him, Katara was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet.

Katara looked up and caught Aang watching her with a silly, love struck smile on his face. They blushed, but didn't lose eye contact. "Why are you smiling at me like that?" she asked.

Aang held in his laughter, remembering how she had said that same sentence when they met. "Oh, I was smiling?" he asked back, repeating the old lines.

They laughed again; when they calmed down enough Katara said, "So you remember that day?"

"How could I forget?" Aang replied, chuckling. "That was the day our lives really began. I was such a goof back then. Everything is so different from the world I used to know. But I wouldn't change anything even if I was given the chance."

Katara nodded in agreement. "We've been through a lot. But I'm happy with how things turned out."

"Me too." They ate the rest of the meal in comfortable silence. They didn't need to fill the pauses and silences anymore because they had gotten used to them. At first they had been awkward in the early stages of the relationship; but now the silences have become their friends.

Once they were done, the sun had reached the horizon, the sky growing darker. Iroh took the bowls away and the couple stood up. Then Aang grabbed Katara's hand and said, "You ready to go?" She nodded and they said goodbye to the old man. He watched as the young people left, mentally wishing Aang good luck.

Aang and Katara, hands clasped perfectly together, were walking around the lower ring of Ba Sing Se. The city has become more friendly since Kuei had returned. The walls were still up, but everyone was being treated as equals rather than different classes. Normally, Aang and Katara would go up on the wall to watch the sun finish its decent; but Aang was leading them somewhere else.

Katara looked around, confused. "Aang?" she asked and he looked at her, watching as a breeze played with her hair. She tucked a few strands behind her ear. "Where are we going? I thought we were going to the wall."

Aang smiled and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry," he replied. "I know of a different place that you'll love even more." He turned away and Katara shrugged, following him. Just before they reached their destination, Aang turned to his girlfriend and gently ordered, "Close your eyes." She rolled her eyes, remembering how she had told him the same thing for his 14th birthday, before doing what she was told, putting one hand over her eyelids as her boyfriend led her by the hand.

When they got there, Aang released her hand but told her to keep her eyes closed. She giggled, but stayed as she was. Aang looked around. There was just enough light to make out the lanterns and posts. They were unlit. Good; he didn't want to give away where they were yet. Taking a Firebending position, Aang took a breath and shot tiny specks fire into the lanterns. When he was done, everything was aglow. He then turned to Katara, who was oblivious, and said quietly, "You can open them now." She did, and gasped lightly as her eyes grew huge. They were at the Firelight Fountain, the flames reflecting in the pool.

Not taking her eyes away from the beauty of the fountain, she said, "This is beautiful, Aang."

The Avatar chuckled as he grabbed her hand again. "I thought you would like it."

She turned to him with happy eyes. "I love it; very much." Then she frowned thoughtfully before asking,"But why haven't you brought me here before for our other anniversaries?"

Aang scratched the back of his head, suddenly nervous about what he was about to do that would change them forever. "Well, I wanted to save this for something special." She looked at him curiously and he took a deep breath before pulling her over to the water. He grabbed both of her hands and looked into her eyes as he said, "I saved this place for so long because I wanted to ask you something." He brought her closer, their bodies pressing together. His heart was thundering in his chest. He began. "Katara, we've been through a lot; we both lost people who were dear to us. We fought in a war that was never meant to happen. I ran away from home and froze myself and Appa in an iceberg for a century. Then I remember waking up with you watching some strange little kid that you were willing to travel with even though you barely knew him. Despite all the bad things that have happened, I wouldn't change any of it because I was led to you." Katara was crying, but her eyes never wavered for a second. He never broke eye contact either. "You've been my best friend for a long time; we've been together for years now. I can't live without you, and I would die if I even tried. What I'm trying to say is…" He went on one knee and dug something out of his robes. It was a necklace, the neck strip blue with orange swirls decorating the top and bottom. The amulet itself was crystal with Air and Water mixing together in an intricate pattern. He looked up at her to see she had her hand over her mouth. "Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, will you make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?"

Katara was stunned. They had talked about getting married, but she didn't think it would be so soon. Nevertheless, she removed her hand from her mouth, smiled, and said, "Yes, Aang of the Air Nomads. Of course I'll marry you." Aang beamed and stood up. Katara took off her mother's necklace, thought for a moment, then wrapped it around her wrist before turning around and lifting her hair. Aang reached around her and placed the piece of jewelery around her slender throat. It fit perfectly. The crystal caught the firelight, making colors dance. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck as he did the same with her waist. They were glowing with happiness and love.

"Is this really happening?" she asked jokingly. "Am I really engaged to the Avatar?"

Aang smiled and shrugged. "Only if you want to be," he replied.

Katara grinned and touched her new necklace. "I wouldn't be wearing this if I didn't want to be." She brought her face closer to his and whispered, "Can we make this our new anniversary spot?"

Aang sighed and closed his eyes. "For as long as you want it to be. It could be a new tradition for us. I love you, Katara."

"I love you too, Aang. My future husband."

Aang grinned, liking the sound of that. "My future wife," he murmured before kissing her to seal the deal.

Six months later, the wedding took place in the Eastern Temple courtyard. The ceremony wasn't very big, but that was what the couple wanted. Family and friends surrounded them as they took their vows. Aang was wearing a tunic that went with cuffs he got for his 14th birthday. The tunic's sleeves went to the crease of his elbows, with tan pants and brown boots and orange trimmings at the end of the sleeves and bottom of the shirt. Katara was wearing a traditional Water Tribe dress that her mother had worn for her wedding. It fit like a glove. It had fur trimmings on the neckline that dipped slightly and on the sleeves. Her hair was done with her curls pinned in place at the top of her head, pearls glinting in the firelight at every movement.

Hakoda was standing on the makeshift alter, waiting as the couple gave their vows. It was only when they were done did he say, "By the power invested in me, and by the Spirits, I now pronounce husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Aang cupped her face in his hands, feeling the skins warmth, and sealed their vows with the most breathtaking kiss as the audiance clapped and cheered. After the reception, they said goodbye to their family and took off on Appa, stopping in Ba Sing Se to go to the Firelight Fountain, where their new tradition took place, before going to their home for their honeymoon, and starting their new life together.


	7. Whisper

Whisper

Four years had passed since Aang and Katara got married. They had a three year and three month old daughter who gets spoiled with love and affection from her parents. She has shown signs of being a Waterbender, which was wonderful news for the couple. Even though Aang was a little disappointed about the Bending gene, he s till loved her with all his heart. When he first held his tiny daughter in his arms, a little whisper said in his mind, _'I'm a father.' _It was then that he promised he would be the best dad any child could ask for. When he had asked his wife, "What should we name her?", Katara had looked at him with tired loving eyes and said one word.

"Kya."

Aang had kissed her forehead and passed the baby into her mother's arms. "Kya it is," he had said; then looked at the sleeping bundle, her breath like a whisper. "Welcome to the world, Kya."

Since then, they had been getting used to parenthood. It wasn't easy, but in the end, the hardships of parenting was worthwhile because of how their daughter was being prepared for her future. Kya has already started talking like a dictionary despite her age; she can tell when something needed to be done around the house; and her Waterbending was getting better the more she practiced. She looked exactly like her mother, but she had her father's big heart, especially for animals. The first time she saw Appa and Momo, Kya was ecstatic. Her parents had told her they were going for a ride. Kya was already in the saddle before her parents could finish. Momo had been playing with Kya's hair as they flew over the Southern Air Temple. Kya had been born in Ba Sing Se; but when they were able to, the flew home.

The flight was earlier in the day. The sun had long since past the horizon, the moon taking its place in the sky. Aang and Katara were watching as Kya slept in her bed. She had shown so much enthusiasm during the flight, the couple knew she would fall asleep faster. When they were sure she would stay asleep, the married couple went their own room next door and lied down. Aang had taken off his shirt and shoes some time ago. Katara was in a blue silk gown.

Aang let out a deep sigh as he closed his eyes. "This was one long day," he said quietly, almost a whisper.

Katara chuckled, a breathy laugh that hardly echoed. "A three year old can do that."

Aang smiled as he looked at her. "And how would you know, Mrs. Avatar?" he joked.

Katara shook her head. "I've helped deliver some of the babies back home," she whispered.

Raising himself on one elbow, the young Avatar gazed at his wife. "I seem to remember you helping deliver a certain Hope into the world."

Katara smiled at the memory. "I remember. She was so adorable when she was born. She must around eight years old by now. Remember when Sokka started panicking when Ying said the baby was coming?"

Aang chuckled. "Yeah, I remember." His smile faded. "I also remember when I wouldn't let anyone in after Appa was taken. Not my best memory."

Katara touched his cheek and rubbed her thumb against it, looking into his troubled gaze. "It's all in the past, Aang. There's nothing we can do to change it. It's like you said that day in the Jasmine Dragon:_It's all in the past now. All we have to do now is look to the future._"

He smiled again, remembering that day he had proposed to her. He grabbed her hand and pressed it to his cheek. "I see you remembered."

Katara touched the necklace he had made for her. Every time he saw it he was filled with pride. In his opinion, the necklace suited her. "I could never forget that. It was one of the best nights of my life."

He leaned over her, his body a protective shield over her own. "I meant all that I told you that day: without you by side, I would've been lost. I wouldn't have a family. Now that I have you forever, I'm not letting you or Kya go, even when I'm gone from this world. I love both of you too much to ever forget what you mean to me."

Katara bit her bottom lip, wondering if this would be a good time to tell him. She took a deep breath and decided to go for it. "Well, you might want to reconsider that."

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?" he asked.

She grabbed his hand and brought it to her stomach. "Aang, there will be four us soon. I'm pregnant."

At first, Aang's face only showed shock; then it melted into a smile as he rubbed his hand on Katara's abdomen. "Are you sure?" he whispered.

Katara nodded. "Remember all those mornings I was sick?" He nodded and she continued. "Well, I had the idea for a while. So while you went to the market, Kya and I went to the doctor. It was confirmed. So, yes, Aang; you're going to be a dad again."

Aang looked at her stomach again before looking back at her. "How long?" he breathed.

"A few weeks," she answered softly.

He bent his face down and kissed her stomach softly before bringing it up close to her face. "In that case, I love all three of you. Even to the end of time, I'll still love you."

She touched his cheek again. "And we will always love you," she whispered. "Nothing is ever going to change that."

He turned his head and kissed her palm. "Thank you, Katara," he whispered back. "You just made another of my wishes come true."

Katara laughed softly. "I'm only returning the favor." Then they kissed deeply, feeling their hearts ready to burst with love. They fell asleep that night, wrapped in each other's arms, dreaming sweet dreams about a very near future.

_The End_

**This is the final chapter. I'm sorry the ending was short; but I wanted to get this done so I can get back to my other story. I hope you enjoyed this story!**


End file.
